bln_roleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
Puer "Ein" Concord
Puer Concord is a 19-year-old male, one half of Ein that lives in the Reverse World. He and his twin sister, Sona Concord, both fall under the alias "Ein" when they are asked what they are referred to outside of their home. However, if the both of them are alone, they refer to each other as their real names as they are twins and have a close bond only towards each other. Appearance While Sona's appearance is based on Ein as a female, Puer's appearance is barely reminiscent of Ein's male form. Rather than the dark black hair that the original Ein has, his hair was bleached white later on in his life, when his parents were not around to tell him why he shouldn't do that. Because of his sister, he also sports eyepatches that he wears because Sona enjoys having them wear something matching since they're twins. He wears one eyepatch over his left eye in his time spent around his sister, which was most of the time. When it comes time to fight, he removes his left eyepatch and dons a mask that covers up half of his face and his right eye. Personality Like how Sona took after Ein's outward emotions, Puer took after Ein's calmer and more rational emotions. Because of this, he is more quiet and thoughtful compared to his sister, who has shown to be very emotional about many things. Because of his sister, he is forced to stick by her and prevent her from speaking or doing anything that could potentially cause them to get in trouble with either the police or the general public. Puer, throughout his life, has been picked on by his sister many times under the reasons that she is toughening him up and that she is his older sister by exactly thirty minutes. Her words did end up becoming true, as whenever Sona pokes fun at his appearance, interests, or weapon, he ignores it and continues with his day. However, anytime she mentions she is the older sibling, he will retort back with the fact that she's only old for thirty minutes. But despite this, he's become the person that he's most comfortable with to this day because of his sister, so he has her to thank for that. Throughout his life, Puer has been aware of Sona's outward expressions and has took it upon himself as her brother to protect his sister at all costs, making him worry over her a lot whenever she's out on her own, so he tags along just in case. His rational mind and calm demeanor allowed him to talk his way out of many situations that either he, in some rare cases, and/or Sona have found themselves in. Although, if the situation does end up turning sour, he will be forced to end the interaction very quickly, one way or another. Interests Unlike his sister, who seems to be enraptured in anything that she finds remotely interesting, Puer is more reserved with his interests and doesn't tend to oversaturate his excitement over every little thing, as it could possibly mask over his view of the subject of interest as a whole. This mostly involves any animated movies or video games that have come out, especially those that both he and Sona can enjoy. Puer0003.jpg|Normal Eyepatch Puer0002.jpg|Puer's Mask The eyepatches that he has, however, were not by his own choice. Sona has nagged him time and time again to wear an eyepatch because they'd match, and it'd be pointless to be twins if they don't even have one similarity between them. Thus to quit hearing her whining, he wore said eyepatch over his perfectly healthy left eye and the nagging stopped. His masked eyepatch, on the other hand, was something that he chose on his own. When he first encountered and wore the mask, he immediately felt calm as he wore it, as though he was resonating with the mask itself. Soon afterwards, Sona joked that that was just because he was into hardcore BDSM and he immediately scolded her for it. Doesn't mean he didn't deny it, though. So, brings it around with him wherever he and Sona are out and wears it in case of trouble. Of course, he'd take off his left eyepatch before wearing the mask, otherwise he'd be blind in the battlefield. Skills and Abilities The main skill that Puer has in comparison to Sona was that he was able to defend himself in close quarters combat if he deems it necessary. As a child, he was signed up for martial arts classes and practiced every day until he earned his black belt. To this day, he still practices his forms and makes sure he doesn't get rusty, otherwise he'd face the consequences in a fight. Like Sona, he was also born with the ability of conjuring through ambient noises in his surrounding environment, but rather than the firearms that Sona used, he instead made not only toy melee weapons, but several tails protruding from his lower back that also acted as limbs, the inspiration coming from playing with the neighborhood cats that roamed around their home at the time. Later on in the future, his powers also adapted and evolved so that they focused on his specialization, that being his skills in self-defense. While he could create melee weapons, he's had little to no training with handling one, thus, taking what he's learned from his childhod, he decided to have as many tails as he could conjure act as his extra pair of limbs, the maximum being two pairs. Each tail acts like how a cat tail would act, twitching and wavering around. They are able to ext Puer0005.png|Self-Defense Puer0006.jpg|Caudas in full form Puer0004.jpg|Mask and Caudas end themselves to a length of 10 meters, making them useful for attacking from a decent distance from an enemy. All four tails have a certain hardness that is similar to a knight's armor, making them useful for blocking any attacks or bullets that come to Puer's way. This also makes the swings from the tails painful as it works on brute force, so momentum and speed is a key factor in making them as useful as possible, while the tips of each tail are pointed so that they could pin down an enemy by their clothes, or in worse cases, their limbs. However, in non-combat situations, Puer could use these tails to his advantage with every day mundane tasks. Because of this, he's become the designated house mom in the area of residence where he and Sona live in, though he'll never touch the inside of Sona's room because it's, "like a pigsty within a pigsty." And like Sona, if the ambience was suddenly disrupted by a loud noise, his Caudas' will disappear and he'd be left with his own hands and feet. He doesn't carry a weapon to cover his weakness, however, as he trusts that Sona would back him up when she can. Category:Human Category:ReverseWorld_Characters